1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds, processes for their syntheses, pharmaceutical compositions, and methods for the treatment of flaviviral infections, such as hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection. In particular, the present invention provides novel peptide analogs, pharmaceutical compositions containing such analogs and methods for using these analogs in the treatment of flaviviral infection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection is the most common chronic blood borne infection in the United States. Although the numbers of new infections have declined, the burden of chronic infection is substantial, with Centers for Disease Control estimates of 3.9 million (1.8%) infected persons in the United States. Chronic liver disease is the tenth leading cause of death among adults in the United States, and accounts for approximately 25,000 deaths annually, or approximately 1% of all deaths. Studies indicate that 40% of chronic liver disease is HCV-related, resulting in an estimated 8,000-10,000 deaths each year. HCV-associated end-stage liver disease is the most frequent indication for liver transplantation among adults.
Antiviral therapy of chronic hepatitis C has evolved rapidly over the last decade, with significant improvements seen in the efficacy of treatment. Nevertheless, even with combination therapy using pegylated IFN-α plus ribavirin, 40% to 50% of patients fail therapies, i.e., are nonresponders or relapsers. These patients currently have no effective therapeutic alternative. In particular, patients who have advanced fibrosis or cirrhosis on liver biopsy are at significant risk of developing complications of advanced liver disease, including ascites, jaundice, variceal bleeding, encephalopathy, and progressive liver failure, as well as a markedly increased risk of hepatocellular carcinoma.
The high prevalence of chronic HCV infection has important public health implications for the future burden of chronic liver disease in the United States. Data derived from the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III) indicate that a large increase in the rate of new HCV infections occurred from the late 1960s to the early 1980s, particularly among persons between 20 to 40 years of age. It is estimated that the number of persons with long-standing HCV infection of 20 years or longer could more than quadruple from 1990 to 2015, from 750,000 to over 3 million. The proportional increase in persons infected for 30 or 40 years would be even greater. Since the risk of HCV-related chronic liver disease is related to the duration of infection, with the risk of cirrhosis progressively increasing for persons infected for longer than 20 years, this increase in the number of persons with long-standing HCV infection could result in a substantial increase in cirrhosis-related morbidity and mortality among patients infected between the years of 1965-1985.
HCV is an enveloped positive strand RNA virus in the Flaviviridae family. The single strand HCV RNA genome is approximately 9500 nucleotides in length and has a single open reading frame (ORF) encoding a single large polyprotein of about 3000 amino acids. In infected cells, this polyprotein is cleaved at multiple sites by cellular and viral proteases to produce the structural and non-structural (NS) proteins of the virus. In the case of HCV, the generation of mature nonstructural proteins (NS2, NS3, NS4, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B) is effected by two viral proteases. The first viral protease cleaves at the NS2-NS3 junction of the polyprotein. The second viral protease is serine protease contained within the N-terminal region of NS3 (herein referred to as “NS3 protease”). NS3 protease mediates all of the subsequent cleavage events at sites downstream relative to the position of NS3 in the polyprotein (i.e., sites located between the C-terminus of NS3 and the C-terminus of the polyprotein). NS3 protease exhibits activity both in cis, at the NS3-NS4 cleavage site, and in trans, for the remaining NS4A-NS4B, NS4B-NS5A, and NS5A-NS5B sites. The NS4A protein is believed to serve multiple functions, acting as a cofactor for the NS3 protease and possibly assisting in the membrane localization of NS3 and other viral replicase components. Apparently, the formation of the complex between NS3 and NS4A is necessary for NS3-mediated processing events and enhances proteolytic efficiency at all sites recognized by NS3. The NS3 protease also exhibits nucleoside triphosphatase and RNA helicase activities. NS5B is an RNA-dependent RNA polymerase involved in the replication of HCV RNA.
Literature
METAVIR (1994) Hepatology 20:15-20; Brunt (2000) Hepatol. 31:241-246; Alpini (1997) J. Hepatol. 27:371-380; Baroni et al. (1996) Hepatol. 23:1189-1199; Czaja et al. (1989) Hepatol. 10:795-800; Grossman et al. (1998) J. Gastroenterol. Hepatol. 13:1058-1060; Rockey and Chung (1994) J. Invest. Med. 42:660-670; Sakaida et al. (1998) J. Hepatol. 28:471-479; Shi et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:10663-10668; Baroni et al. (1999) Liver 19:212-219; Lortat-Jacob et al. (1997) J. Hepatol. 26:894-903; Llorent et al. (1996) J. Hepatol. 24:555-563; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,659; European Patent Application EP 294,160; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,347; Balish et al. (1992) J. Infect. Diseases 166:1401-1403; Katayama et al. (2001) J. Viral Hepatitis 8:180-185; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,659; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,751; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,347; Wandl et al. (1992) Br. J. Haematol. 81:516-519; European Patent Application No. 294,160; Canadian Patent No. 1,321,348; European Patent Application No. 276,120; Wandl et al. (1992) Sem. Oncol. 19:88-94; Balish et al. (1992) J. Infectious Diseases 166:1401-1403; Van Dijk et al. (1994) Int. J. Cancer 56:262-268; Sundmacher et al. (1987) Current Eye Res. 6:273-276; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,172,046; 6,245,740; 5,824,784; 5,372,808; 5,980,884; published international patent applications WO 96/21468; WO 96/11953; WO 00/59929; WO 00/66623; WO2003/064416; WO2003/064455; WO2003/064456; WO 97/06804; WO 98/17679; WO 98/22496; WO 97/43310; WO 98/46597; WO 98/46630; WO 99/07733; WO 99/07734, WO 00/09543; WO 00/09558; WO 99/38888; WO 99/64442; WO 99/50230; WO 95/33764; Torre et al. (2001) J. Med. Virol. 64:455-459; Bekkering et al. (2001) J. Hepatol. 34:435-440; Zeuzem et al. (2001) Gastroenterol. 120:1438-1447; Zeuzem (1999) J. Hepatol. 31:61-64; Keeffe and Hollinger (1997) Hepatol. 26:11 S-107S; Wills (1990) Clin. Pharmacokinet. 19:390-399; Heathcote et al. (2000) New Engl. J. Med. 343:1673-1680; Husa and Husova (2001) Bratisl. Lek. Listy 102:248-252; Glue et al. (2000) Clin. Pharmacol. 68:556-567; Bailon et al. (2001) Bioconj. Chem. 12:195-202; and Neumann et al. (2001) Science 282:103; Zalipsky (1995) Adv. Drug Delivery Reviews S. 16, 157-182; Mann et al. (2001) Lancet 358:958-965; Zeuzem et al. (2000) New Engl. J. Med. 343:1666-1672; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,633,388; 5,866,684; 6,018,020; 5,869,253; 6,608,027; 5,985,265; 5,908,121; 6,177,074; 5,985,263; 5,711,944; 5,382,657; and 5,908,121; Osborn et al. (2002) J. Pharmacol. Exp. Therap. 303:540-548; Sheppard et al. (2003) Nat. Immunol. 4:63-68; Chang et al. (1999) Nat. Biotechnol. 17:793-797; Adolf (1995) Multiple Sclerosis 1 Suppl. 1:S44-S47; Chu et al., Tet. Lett. (1996), 7229-7232; Ninth Conference on Antiviral Research, Urabandai, Fukyshima, Japan (1996) (Antiviral Research, (1996), 30:1, A23 (abstract 19)); Steinkuhler et al., Biochem., 37: 8899-8905; Ingallinella et al., Biochem., 37: 8906-8914.